What He Had Not Prepared For
by pickingupstars
Summary: Reborn’s lessons were to prepare him to be Vongola’s Decimo. Raising an eight-year old as a single parent, dealing with his Guardians’ love lives, and protected his self-imposed celibacy were not in those lessons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any other recognizable copyrighted people, places, or ideas.

Chapter 1

Through his schooling career, Tsuna rarely had to visit the principle's office. The source of his childhood nickname ended up with him in the councilor's office in high school(he had to do some fancy footing to get the relentless lady off his back about schooling while avoiding his future career), but even as Tsuna starting attracting violence after Reborn showed up his connection to Hibari Kouya had administrators avoiding him.

Serafina was a different story. She may have Tsuna's tawny, messy hair and small build and her mother's vibrant blue eyes, but some how, she ended up with Squalo's temperament. Looking at her sitting outside the office, with her arms crossed and glare fixed on a clock across the reception room, Tsuna knew he shouldn't have ever let Varia babysit.

He entered the reception room and greeted the secretary. Serafina turned her head to completely avoid looking at her father.

"Signor Vongola, the principle is ready to see you."

"Thank you, Elisa." He smiled as the secretary blushed and walked briskly into the office. He learned after his third visit the secretary would babble out something embarrassing if he stayed. Like "I wish all of the parents picking up there children were as beautiful as you." Tsuna had wondered what his lack of embarrassment and blushing at that comment had meant. He blamed Spanner, who said similar things, and Byakuran, whose comments were far more perverse.

"Signor Vongola, I wish this meeting was for a more pleasant situation." The man stood up from behind his desk and sat back down again once Tsuna sat down.

Tsuna nodded. "I suppose it was too much to hope that the summons was for a congratulations of Serafina's behavior, Signor Abate."

Principle Abate flinched and Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh. Sending Gokudera in his steed last time was a bad idea, but both Yamamoto (who was his usually replacement) and Tsuna had been unavailable, and sending any other one of Serafina's 'uncles' would have been an even worse idea. Even Dino was not a smart choice (or maybe _especially_ Dino, who had talked with his daughter's nursery administrator, brought his men AND Enzo on a rainy day ended up with Tsuna paying for the day care building.)

The desk looked new and a few items around the room had been burnt recently. Tsuna really needed to have a talk with Gokudera _again_.

Deciding to cut right through the principle's usually nervous dance around the topic, Tsuna asked, "What did Seraphina do this time?"

"Signorina Serafina had a disagreement with Insegnante Vico--"

Tsuna nearly groaned when he heard the name. Vico was a teacher who did not feel the need for children to be anything beyond obedient. His daughter was rather expressive.

"—about the need to do math homework."

On the nature versus nurture debate, Tsuna strongly placed his belief in 'nurture'. Serafina's ability to understand advance mathematics did not come from him or her mother. Sometimes he wondered if she inherited characteristics from the people Tsuna defeated. As long as she didn't inherit the "Six Paths of Reincarnation," Tsuna wouldn't mind so much, if the theory was true. His own better qualities and abilities had been latent; it would be nice if his daughter had something from the start.

"She argued that she could score well on the tests and she shouldn't have to do the work, but Insegnante Vico decided that she should follow his class policy."

Tsuna nodded and waited for the man to continue. Abata always saved the worse news for last.

"She became angry and threw her pencil case at Insegnante Vico—knocking him unconscious."

Tsuna sighed. The action sounded like Xanxus' behavior but he had to consider Serafina playing baseball with Yamamoto last weekend. Yamamoto had a habit for mixing in defense and assassination lessons while playing with the Vongola heiress…and her friends. Tsuna had so much _fun_ explaining that. Luana's mother seemed oblivious as his own had but Raimondo's parents were a little more skeptical. Serafina needed to learn some restraint. One day, even Tsuna would have trouble protecting her. "How long is Serafina suspended for?"

Principle Abata hesitated, from concern almost as much as fear. Tsuna made a mental note to watch his tone. He didn't think he had sounded _that_ defeated. "I understand Signorina Serafina has recently lost her mother. I think a month's suspension might actually do her some good."

"Maybe." Tsuna resisted the urge to sigh. He hated how much of his life was public knowledge. Hell, the media practically found out about his wife's death the same time he did.

Principle Abata gave him a pitying glance. "Has she seen a priest or therapist?"

"The subject of her mother makes Serafina…hostile."

The local priest had tried to help, but ended up calling to the Catholic Church for an exorcist—the priest managed to bring up Serafina's first Dying Will Flames. Tsuna thanked Buddha, the kami, and the Catholic God that Iemitsu managed to convince the Church there wasn't a problem, just a priest who needed a vacation.

The therapist ended up in the hospital. Serafina would not talk while Tsuna was there, so the therapist suggested he leave. He did, somewhat under protest. Tsuna had a bad feeling about leaving. Fifteen minutes later, he went back and saved the therapist's life from _Byakuran_. Later, he had learned his daughter had called the Millefiore Famiglia boss claiming to have been kidnapped and not wanted to upset her distraught father.

The principle looked as if he were going to say more but Tsuna stood up, bowing slightly. "Thank you for your time…and not kicking my daughter out of your school."

"Your welcome." Abata said with a little stammer.

Tsuna left the office and walked over to his daughter. "Hey," He started, unsure of what to say. "Ready to go home?"

Serafina didn't look at him. She just stood up.

His heart clenched. "Serafina…"

"I'm sorry tou-chan." Serafina sounded like she was in pain—not physical, his Hyper Intuition would have alerted him to that.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Sera-chan. Everything will be alright."

Tsuna almost believed himself when she leaned into his touch.

* * *

Serafina fell asleep on the ride home. His driver, a member of Hibari's Disciplinary team offered to carry her, but Tsuna declined. Serafina was still small and light enough to carry. Tsuna already felt sorry for her; not many took him seriously when he first took over the Vongola, claiming Tsuna was practically a child even at the age of twenty.

Not that he would be helpful. Tsuna wanted Serafina to be his little girl for as long as possible…within reason. He would never deny her right to protect herself. Serafina Kazue Vongola-Covri was his heir after all.

The walk into the villa was a mere few steps—the driver was unwilling to risk Tsuna walking long (relatively to paranoid Mafioso) open distances after the last sniper incident. Tsuna found the new habit to be unfair. Reborn was the target, not him. He knew better than to argue with anyone on Kyouya's payroll.

Serafina's bedroom, however, was on the second floor. And the house was freaking huge. Tsuna had not chosen the house. He had left that to Gokudera-kun, who could judge architecture far better than Tsuna. He had left very basic requirements: somewhat large to house occasional stays of the Guardians, solid structure, no white furniture or walls, and seemingly normal, as he did not want Serafina growing up locked in a fortress.

Gokudera, being the over-the-top Storm Guardian that both endeared Tsuna and drove him nuts, bought a three story villa and renovated it to be Mafia worthy. The once innocent, rentable villa now had bullet proof windows, the newest electrical systems (done by Gokudera himself), and an armory in the wine cellar.

Tsuna loved the house, as big and imposing as it was. At least it wasn't a near fortress like many of the Vongola properties. (And his villa was smaller than eighty percent of the properties.)

The house seemed rather empty. Tsuna knew Basil and members of the Disciplinary Committee were around somewhere but the soft hum from the kitchen sounded more like Chrome. Which meant Ken, Chikusa, and maybe even Mukuro had come also.

Tsuna smiled. The Kokuyo Gang did not stop by often and to his knowledge, none of them should have anything apocalyptical to report. Unless Mukuro pissed someone off again but his cell phone would be ringing off the hook and Reborn with the Vendicare would show up to say "I told you so."

Not that Tsuna would ever let the Vendicare take Mukuro again. He would kill the illusionist first…and likely go down with him. To the world, Hibari seemed the most powerful but neither Mukuro nor Tsuna had fought seriously with him in years.

Tsuna reached the second floor before first seeing another person. In front of the unlit fireplace, Chikusa read silently. Ken laid on the couch across from him, snoring.

"_Buon pomeriggio._"

Chikusa looked up to stare at him and returned to his book after returning the greeting with much less of a foreign accent.

Tsuna continued through Serafina's private sitting room and into her bedroom. Tsuna always sighed in relief when he walked into her room. Serafina no longer had similar tastes to Haru-chan. Her room now looked like a gothic princess lived there. All the wood trimmings were dark and black curtains covered the two windows. Her twin bed had a canopy topped with a crown and sheer red cloth flowed down. Black blankets and red pillows were messily scattered on the bed. Tsuna set her down and picked up the weapons magazine off her pillow.

He flipped through the magazine. Xanxus would be happy. The weapon type with the most circles was the gun. She still needed to learn a close combat weapon.

Tsuna placed the magazine on her cluttered desk. Serafina was too young to have an actual gun—Vongola heir or not, Tsuna was not giving an eight year old one—but a pellet or paint gun might be a good Christmas present.

Tsuna waked out of her room, leaving the bedroom door open as Serafina preferred. He did close the sitting room door. Visits from the Kokuyo Gang rarely stayed quiet.

Chikusa and Ken were no longer sitting in the living room. He hated the silence and went back down the stairs. A crash sent him running into the kitchen with Dying Will Flames in his bare hands.

He had little to worry about this time. Chrome pouted at Ken and a metal bowl of what appeared to be cookie dough sat on the floor. He extinguished the flames and leaned against the doorway before greeting the female half of his Mist Guardian. "_Buon pomeriggi._"

Chrome immediately perked up and ran over to give him her usually greeting of a peck on the cheek. "Boss." She said with childish glee.

Tsuna fought the urge to blush. Chrome had often left Tsuna embarrassed and it had only gotten worse as they grew older. Chrome grew up to be a beautiful—and complete except for an missing eye thanks due to a bit of blackmail and a lot of money—woman. Large curves made her easily discernable from Mukuro but her face still kept a level of androgyny. The Kokuyo uniform was still her favorite outfit (though a size larger was required for both a change of height and bust) and the presence of it today convinced Tsuna this was not a business visit. The plain black eye patch meant she likely was playing civilian somewhere and had yet to break into her suitcase to find her favorite skull one.

Tsuna looked up to her. (She had only three centimeters on him but her heels gave her an extra four.) "How have you been? Where have you been? I haven't spoken to you in the last week."

The more important question was "Why are you here?" but that was both rude and likely to result in a teary eyed Chrome asking if "Boss doesn't want Chrome to be here?" Fake or not, Tsuna could never tell and he just wish she wouldn't cry in general. Something about her tears stung his heart.

Her hands went up as if to grasp her trident—a habit Tsuna had yet to decide if it stemmed from anxiety or if like many of the Vongola, felt better with a weapon. "We were in Japan for a while but I wanted to see Italy and Boss again!"

Tsuna smiled even as his mind raced. Hibari and likely Mukuro were in Japan. Did Chrome fight with one of theme? An actual altercation with Hibari would have been reported but Chrome's fights with Mukuro were silent. Chrome never liked the relationship between the Cloud Guardian and her other half. "So how was Japan?"

"Kyoto is so hot in the summer! But Kamakura was fun. I had apple-mango ice cream and we went to the beach. Mukuro-sama chased some silly boys away." Chrome giggled and grabbed his arm. She pulled the limb to her chest like she sometimes held her staff. "We wished you were there, Boss. You haven't had a vaction in a while."

Tsuna nearly lost his balance. Did she just flutter her eyelashes? Over her shoulder he could see Chikusa and Ken (with the cookie dough bowl) leave. Tsuna focused on Chrome. Was this really Chrome or was Mukuro playing with him? "Chrome?"

Her face went serious. "I think they broke up."

"Who?" Tsuna asked. Then he realized there was only one relationship Chrome would care about. "Shit. How long ago?"

"Last Tuesday. They were fighting," Chrome spoke like Levi of the Varia giving a report. "And Mukuro came to Italy with me but he left me in Rome."

Inwardly, Tsuna question why the so called "Dream Couple" (or perhaps more accurately said by Gokudera, "A Freaking Nightmare") broke up. Hell, his own mother encouraged Tsuna to find a partner who would complete him like Mukuro and Hibari did after Gaetana was killed. He himself felt the relationship was odd, but Tsuna never claimed to be in love—not even to Gaetana (and Gaetana only claimed to love him when others were around. Why sham themselves when they chose to marry for mutual need.) He thought Hibari and Mukuro's relationship was one based on love (thin line between love and hate) and believed it was one of those things he would never understand like how Reborn's disguises actually worked.

The attraction to each other Tsuna understood. He had sleeped with Hibari once, albeit he was drunk off his ass after his twentieth birthday. And Mukuro…was Mukuro. Tsuna wasn't sure when other feelings than fear started to form. Likely during Marman and Mukuro's battle when his mind slipped into the illusionist's. Reborn's warning had not stopped the feeling at all. Tsuna had never forgotten what Mukuro had done years ago, but Chrome had added dimensions to Mukuro.

Chrome had been missing organs but Mukuro had lacked the part of his soul that was Nagi.

"What was the fight about?"

The teary eye look Tsuna hated made its appearance. "Mukuro traveling, using illusions…me," She leaned against his chest. Tsuna wrapped his other arm around her.

"Chrome, I'm sure you weren't at fault. Hibari was probably picking out the most painful thing to hit Mukuro with." He rubbed up and down her back. Chrome, for all of her shows of affection, wasn't one to seek comfort from anyone other than Mukuro. "The closest couples fight dirty and mean."

Tears were in her eye and pain in her voice. "Did you and Gaetana fight like that?"

Tsuna flinched. He never explained his relationship with his wife to his Guardians. Reborn knew of the loveless agreement and Squalo guessed, but other than them, most assumed some love had been in the Vongola-Covri marriage. Gaetana had been too low on the power ladder of the mafia for them to think Tsuna had married her for anything but love. "We were not that close at the time to fight like that."

He hadn't lied but he received a mental smack from a mental Reborn for hiding the truth from his Guardian.

"Do you think they will make up?"

Tsuna wished ice cream or even beating the shit out of something could erase her pain. "I don't know, Chrome, but I think so."

Tsuna couldn't see Hibari letting Mukuro go. Saying Hibari was possive was like saying Marman was greedy or Gokudera over reacted. Hibari still kept Namimori in his little dictatorship. The Cloud Guardian had eleven international bases but Namimori had preoccupied him for at least a decade and a half. Tsuna added another decade due to a hazy memory of Hibari terrorizing their poor kindergarten teacher.

"Am I bad to want them to stay apart?" Chrome asked in a quiet voice.

"Hiii?"

Chrome leaned down and nuzzled Tsuna's neck. "I don't want them to be together. Hibari does not like me."

Pretend she's a kitten, pretend she's a kitten, pretend she's a kitten, Tsuna silently repeated. For the love of an intact body, pretend she's a kitten. Mukuro had no concept of mercy when it came to Chrome. Which could explain why he was in Italy…but why did Mukuro leave Chrome? "Oh Chrome…I don't think Hibari likes _me_."

Her eye went wide. "Everyone loves you, Boss."

Tsuna couldn't hold back the blush this time. "And no one could hate you Chrome."

Well, maybe Glo Xinia but he did not exist anymore. Mukuro had taken him out before he could join the Millefore. The Guardians had fought (and still fought, though not as openly anymore) Tsuna about the lives of those they had fought in the future. Tsuna put his foot down on taking out the Millefore preemptively. Mukuro presented him with information about Glo Xinia to justify his desire to kill the man. (Tsuna believed Mukuro was the only one who came to him before he went against orders; certain once/to be Millefore had mysterious accidents—the Cervello _just _happened to have been drowned, torn apart by a wind machine, and burned by lasers. He still wasn't sure who was involved.)

Tsuna asked a rather bewildered Spanner to check the facts for him. After a few minutes and major headaches later the mechanic's alternate memories surfaced and he did as Tsuna asked quite enthusiastically. Spanner may have asked him on a date at some point but Tsuna had been far too concerned by the conformation of Glo Xinia's criminal history and the possibility people (Byakuran) could suddenly remember the alternate future.

"Boss," Her lips were right against his neck. "Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Chrome, you are always welcome in my house." He went instantly red when he _felt_ her smile. "You kn-now tha-at."

Tsuna gulped when she pulled away. Tears still stained her checks and her eye was a bit red but she was smiling again. He thanked all the divinity he could name.

She stared at him for a long moment. Tsuna stared back, still blushing.

Chrome blinked and then leaned forward to give him a peck—on the lips.

His brain screeched to a halt and Chrome _skipped_ out of the room. His hands went to his lips.

Finally, after several minutes of just standing against the door frame, his brain came to an important conclusion: if Chrome continued acting this way, Mukuro would kill him.

* * *

Forigien words

Signor-Mr

Signorina-Miss

Insegnante-Teacher

Buon pomeriggio-a form of "Good afternoon"

Kamakura did have apple-mango, apple, and other amazing flavors of ice cream during the summer of 2008. I hope they are still there when I return someday.

Thank you for reading! Constructive criticisms is deeply appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I had questions on this and I should have done this in the first chapter. Hope this clears up some confusion.

Pairing-to-be: Chrome/Tsuna/Mukuro and other pairings are still fluid in my planning.

Chapter Two

Chrome ran up stairs to the third floor without looking back. She felt ready for what could happen but she new at least one of the males in the equation was still lagging, if not both. Earlier, she had commandeered the bedroom on the opposite corner from the master bedroom. Both Chrome and Mukuro had used this room several times before. The room wasn't as luxurious as some of the places she had stayed. Chrome couldn't bring herself to care. She had easy access to the stairs to a bathroom with a large bath, and by being on the third floor, Chrome (and Mukuro, but he hadn't caught up yet) had the chance to see Tsuna in his early morning complacent-and-slightly-mused phase.

Knowing she had to give her other half some clue what was going on, she settled on the soft bed and forced herself into sleep. Being the first one to enter, she chose to set the dreamscape as Tsuna's bedroom (which doubled as his office), filling the emptiness with soft gold walls, dark brown trim, and patterned carpets over criss-cross tiles. Chrome wondered who had decorated the room. Tsuna rarely did such things himself (and when he did, his style tended to be plain and sparse.) His wife was an equally unlikely suspect; Gaetana liked everything—clothing, furniture, jewelry, etcetera—navy or periwinkle blue. Chrome edited Tsuna's bed a bit; a queen sized would not fit with her and Mukuro's habits.

Mukuro still had not shown up. Probably still in transit and had yet to find a good place to rest and find her. Chrome almost felt sorry for leaving Mukuro in Rome last night. Worrying and likely angering him was a flaw in her plans.

But Mukuro here already could easily mess up her plans. She refused to allow her other half to avoid his feelings any longer and keep her from happiness, too. To pass the time (and avoid stressing), Chrome started to make plushies, starting with a pouty Mukuro.

By the time Mukuro shimmered into the dreamscape, Chrome had plushies of Mukuro, confused (and quite adorable) Tsuna, impatient Ken, stoic Chikusa, and Hibari-in-a-straightjacket complete with its own mini X-eyed-Hibird. Chrome liked Hibird but the state of the plushie was for the spirit of things.

Mukuro appeared at the foot of the bed, sans smile. His red eye glowed. Chrome shivered. There was no need to activate that kind of power in a dreamscape—both Chrome and Mukuro could manipulate the dream without exstra power.

"Mukuro." She kept the 'sama' within her mind. He looked much better than she had last seen him, but distorting physical appearance required nothing more than a thought in dreamscape.

"I don't suppose you are actually in Sicily?" He looked around the dreamscape with suspicion. Chrome fought a smile; while Mukuro may have never reported to Tsuna in his make shift office, she bet he peaked at least once in the few times either had visited.

"I changed my mind about going to the beach. Did you go all the way to Sicily?" Chrome did not have to fake surprise. Mukuro once was able to find her location with ease. The distance and fights between them must have desynchronized their auras. "Sorry, Mukuro-sama."

Chrome bit her lip and reminded herself to not defer to her other half.

Mukuro crossed his arms. "You could have called."

Anyone one beyond Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken would be surprised how often Mukuro pouted. They preferred the pouting, annoying as it could be, to his temper. Not that the three would complain about either emotions. Much.

"My phone broke." Against the wall after Kusakabe from the Discipline Committee called her to get Mukuro out of Japan. Kusakabe had never interfered with Hibari's personal life before. (Ken had commented, after she pointed that out, Mukuro was the only bit of personal life the fucked up eternal school bully—his words, not hers.)

"And Chikusa managed to separate himself from his cell?"

Chrome blinked; she had not recalled Chikusa had one. Chikusa had not mentioned the phone either.

Chikusa, while never voicing any protest, had never made clear whether he supported the relationship between the two Guardians. Chrome had told Ken and Chikusa the basics of the plan, but had not asked them to help. Both had come anyway and she kind of excepted Ken to follow (Ken snarled out insults against Hibari from the beginning). She thought Chikusa was following Ken and her to attempt to keep them out of trouble.

Now if Mukuro would just follow her plan…

"Are you in Umbria?" His red eye flickered. The kanji was the number 'six.'

Chrome resisted the urge to answer. Mukuro was not actually using possession but pleasing illusionist she owed her life to was her first nature. The only thing for her in Umbria was Tsuna.

"Why did you go to Tsunayoshi, my cute Chrome?"

Chrome pushed all the plushie except for the Tsuna and Mukuro. She hugged them. "I haven't seen him since last Christmas. Boss worries about us."

Mukuro stepped away from the bed and followed the boundaries she had placed in the dreamscape. Chrome gradually expanded the room. Mukuro was not fond of enclosed spaces. "Decimo always worries about everything, the silly fool." A hint of affection was in his voice before Mukuro admonished Chrome. "He can know we are safe from a call. There is no need to intrude on his life."

"Boss is lonely." She hugged the plushies closer.

Something flashed through Mukuro, tangible enough for Chrome to feel but not identify. Her turned to face her again. "Leave Tsunayoshi alone. Let his mafia pets keep him company."

Chrome glared. The Vongola were their family, no matter what Mukuro claimed. "None of the others visit much either."

Mukuro stared at her for a moment before flicking his hand as to dismiss her words. "Tsunayoshi surely has found others to associate with between parenting and running his Familga."

Chrome had a single ace in this plan. Mukuro had just made it easy to use. "Can you guess who he spends most of his time with?"

"The young Undicsimo."

"And Byakuran almost as often." Byakuran was number two on Fuuta's "Who spends the most time with Tsuna" list. Under four low level Vongola names and Fuuta's own name, the first Guardian—Gokudera—appeared as number seven. Chrome had not been happy that her name was eighty-three. (Mukuro's was even higher, ninety-six.)

A flash of anger flowed over from Mukuro to Chrome. Chrome relished the shared emotion; his feelings rarely crossed over to her anymore. "Has he lost his mind?"

"Boss believes in second chances."

"Soft hearted little fool." Mukuro smiled, without any of the normal positive emotions attached to the expression. Chrome had known from long before she met Mukuro that a smile was not necessarily a good sign. Her mother's smiles never were. "He doesn't even keep guards with, does he?"

"It would be pointless." Mukuro growled, dark aura flaring. Chrome flinched; she didn't like the idea that Mukuro _could_ lose and often overlooked Byakuran defeated Mukuro in the alternate future. (After all, a match now could easily have a completely different outcome; especially since Chrome would fight along side Mukuro, if such a battle would reoccur.) Only the switch with his younger, uninjured counter part and a distracted Byakuran allowed both versions to survive.

"Why does Tsunayoshi waste his time with the bastard?"

"Byakuran takes Tsuna out for diners, clubs, and things like parks and arcades with Serafina."

Confusion and incredulity dampened the anger in Mukuro's aura. "Are you telling me Tsunayoshi and Byakuran are _dating_?"

Chrome nodded. "Fuuta does not think Boss has realized."

"They won't be for much longer." Mukuro's form melted away, leaving a ghost of his presence. Chrome enjoyed the feeling, even as anger and hate saturated as it was. She felt what was underneath: the concern, the loneliness, the love, and the smallest sliver of hope.

Chrome carefully arranged her plushies to one side (except Hibari-plushie which somehow mad its way to the floor) and curled around them.

Watch out Byakuran, Chrome thought before she allowed her mind to drift and rest. We do not share well with others.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Constructive criticism and comments are well appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated to Reborn or other trademarked ideas.

Pairing-to-be: Chrome/Tsuna/Mukuro and other pairings are still fluid in my planning.

Chapter Three

Tsuna was not hiding in the library. He was skipping out on paperwork and reading kid's manga. He had not felt a (serious) need to hide from his Guardians since they graduated high school. The fact he had been staring at the same page in the beginning of the nine hundred and twelfth chapter of Naruto for the last hour had nothing to do with Chrome kissing him. It wasn't even a real kiss anyway, a mere brushing of the lips. Chrome was probably relieved that he didn't think she caused Mukuro's breakup that she hadn't realized she kissed him.

The large wooden doors creaked open and Serafina walked in. She still wore her blue school blazer and matching pants and she rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Tou-chan? Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Just too lazy to turn on the lights. What's up?" He put the manga on a side table and motioned for her to come over. Serafina dragged feet over and climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow." Her voice had a low hint of a whine.

"But tomorrow is Saturday, you have a shorter day." Tsuna hugged her. He could sympathize a little. Before Reborn, school was emotional torment. (The torment turned physical and mental after Reborn, but the Tsuna had close friends.) "And Luana and Raimondo will miss you."

Serafina pulled back and brought her thumb to her mouth. She didn't chew on it; she grew out of that a couple years ago. Still, the habit came up when she was considered options. A smile stretched Tsuna's face. The only reason he hadn't switched Serafina to a different school was Luana Tempesta and Raimondo Voltolini. The pair had relieved Tsuna's fears that his daughter's temper would alienate her.

Serafina's considering look turned into calculation. "What if Luana and Rai didn't go to school either?"

"Why-" Tsuna stopped and snorted. Luana and Raimondo would have no second thoughts to skipping school and finding a reason to be with Serafina. Add the fact the pair had potential flames and high levels athleticism, many (aka the babysitting Varia) saw them as future Guardians. Tsuna declared them to young to be taught anything dangerous (useful) yet. "Serafina, you can't have Luana and Raimondo skipping school all the time. Signora Voltolini would kill me."

At her doubtful look, he amended, "Okay, she would spread annoying rumors about me around town."

"So can I stay?" She clasped her hands together and blinked large blue eyes at him.

"No." He counted to three, knowing well how Serafina would respond.

She blinked a few times and the pout turned into a furious glare. "But tou-chan!"

Tsuna shook his head.

She slipped off his lap and stomped out of the library.

"Buena Sera, signorina—ah, Serafina-dono, what is wrong?" Basil's voice drifted into the library.

Tsuna sighed and stood up. As he walked out of the library, he greeted Basil. "Buona Sera, Basil. Don't mind her, she is pouting."

From a nearby couch, Tsuna heard Serafina grumble. Basil frowned. "I came to inform you dinner is almost ready."

"Already?" Tsuna pulled his silver pocket watch from his suit jacket. Timoteo, the Nono Vongola, had given the beautiful watch with the Vongola crest engraved upon its lid after his official ascension to Decimo. "Seven already."

"The chef has prepared gnochi alforno and tiramisu in honor of Chrome-sama's arrival."

Serafina's head popped up from the other side of the couch. "Chrome's here?"

"Yes." Dread snuck up on Tsuna; he would have to sit through dinner with Chrome. Please, Tsuna prayed. Let earlier be a weird, one time thing. "Why don't you go find her?"

Serafina deliberated over the idea. Tsuna could practically see her thoughts; she could run up and see Chrome immediately or continue protesting about going to school tomorrow.

"If Serafina-dono would like, I shall go tell—" Basil stopped when Serafinia flew off from the couch and ran towards the stairs.

"Let's go help the chef set up, Basil." Tsuna intended to find out what gnocchi alforno was before diner started.

Basil cocked his head to the side. Sometimes Tsuna wondered if Basil would ever grow out of his (obedient) puppy looks. "Tsunayoshi-dono, Chef Guilio prefers that we do not help."

"Don't you want to sneak a taste of that tiramisu?" Basil, Tsuna had found out after a few years of Basil bringing a dessert every time he visited, had a strong taste for sweets—especially alcoholic sweets. For the longest time, Tsuna tried to convince Basil to stop buying liquor desserts until he realized Basil himself was the one eating most of them.

Basil was the first one in the kitchen.

* * *

Gnochi alforno turned out to be potato dumplings, a little heavy but rather good. Tsuna learned a few new curses from the retired Vongola Mafioso Guilio, too. Either Gokudera had been toning down his vocabulary or Gokudera had a bit more to learn about swears and dirty phrases.

Basil was also the first into the dinning hall but from his guilty look and the cursing Tsuna could hear in the kitchen, Basil managed to get a taste of the tiramisu. He took his normal spot, two chairs down from the end of the table, where Tsuna sat, and on the right side.

Serafina bounded into the dinning room with Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa behind her. She stopped as she saw Tsuna and seemed to remember belatedly that she was mad at him. She glared and she sat next to Basil, leaving an empty chair between Basil and Tsuna.

Tsuna motioned Chrome to sit there. He wished they could eat at the smaller table in the kitchen. Chef Guilio would likely shoot at him, Vongola boss or not, for invading his kitchen again.

She gave him a peck on the check, like normal, before sitting down. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief. "Feeling better?"

Ken and Chikusa sat on his left side, Chikusa right next to Tsuna, silent as normal.

"Yes, thank you Boss." She chirped.

"Of course she is," Ken snapped, earning a glare from Basil. "She's got Mukuro—"

An elbow from Chikusa stopped him. Everyone stared at him as he sat silent. With a frown, he finally said, "Mukuro-sama has agreed to come here."

"Oh yeah! Chrome said that earlier." Serafina added and then leaned on the table to see her Tsuna. "Tou-chan, can I please stay home tomorrow? Chrome and Mukuro don't stay often. Please?"

Tsuna looked from Serafina to Chrome. "He'll be here tomorrow?"

Chrome nodded. "Yes, Boss."

"Alright, Serafina." Mukuro would not stay long and Chrome would likely choose to go with Mukuro when he left. Serafina did not often get to see her Guardian aunt and uncles. "We'll all hang out tomorrow."

Serafina cheered and Chrome beamed at him.

Basil, quietly and apologetically, ruined their fun. "Tsunayoshi-dono, you have a meeting with Byakuran tomorrow."

"Oh." Tsuna cursed himself for forgetting Byakuran. "Chrome-chan, could you and Mukuro possibly hang out with Serafina for me?"

"Boss…" She seemed to want to protest. Instead, she nodded.

"Tou-chan, that's not far! You and Byakuran saw each other on Tuesday. Can't you ask Byaku to see you later?" Serafina pleaded.

Tsuna bit his lip. Byakuran promised that tomorrow's meeting would be all business, without any of the usual side trips he took. How Byakuran every got anything done Tsuna did not know. The other boss never seemed to have grown up, always wanting to go out and do _something_ more interesting than running his Famiglia. Maybe he should try to request a meeting with Uni. "I will call him about it after dinner."

Serafina's concentrated looked returned. She likely was thinking of excuses to use against Byakuran.

Guilio pushed a cart laden with salad greens, tomatos, gnocchi alforno, pitchers of water, and bottles of the local wine.

Just as Guilio was about to pour Tsuna's wine, his cell buzzed in his pocket and played the Jaws Theme. At the chef's dirty look, Tsuna held up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I will be right back. Please, eat without me."

He hastily exited the room and went for the library. He shut the doors behind him before flipping open his cell phone. "Ciaossu," he said with a grin.

"Hey Brat."

"How are those grey hairs, Squalo?" Tsuna smirked at the string of curses insulting his ancestry. He really shouldn't tease the swordsman, Squalo's blood pressure was high enough, but Squalo being to far away to attack him for such a comment made it tempting. When the cursing died down to unintelligible ramblings in Italian, Tsuna asked, "What happened?"

"We took down the Scarpa easily. Too easily."

"What is wrong with easy?" Tsuna preferred when his people called missions easy. 'Easy' usually meant less injuries he had to worry about and less property damage he had to pay for.

"We judged this as a ninety five point eight percent chance of success with the whole group."

Tsuna felt like he was missing something; the statement had no real meaning to Tsuna. Tsuna once convinced Squalo to explain how the Varia judged job success rates. Tsuna was more confused after the explanation. "And?"

"Anyone of us could have defeated that weak trash. Without using a single ring box."

"I thought our informant said the Scarpa had high class rings and boxes?" The informant was a member of Hibari's Italian faction of the Disciplinary Committee. They prided themselves on accurate and up to date information. Faulty information rarely came from the Disciplinary Committee; it would piss Hibari off and no one wanted to do that.

"They did, all A and B classes. Mammon says the rings used too much of their energy."

A warning, the familiar but recently absent Bad Feeling, sent a chill down Tsuna's spine. Energy had to be forced through a ring and box to make them work. For someone to use too much, the user still had to force the absorption. "They were that desperate?"

Squalo snorted. "The trash believed they could take us on, even offered us a bargain to switch sides instead of being killed. Terminal cases of stupidity."

Tsuna couldn't see any of the Varia reacting well to such an insult. "Did you leave any alive?"

"About a quarter of the idiots and all the non-combatants." More grumbling in Italian.

Tsuna smiled. Convincing an assassination squad to kill less had been hard but worth it. He did not see the need to wipe out entire Famiglias, especially when he could have them pay for all damages until the Famiglia could no longer operate as a crime family. Money was a muscle, like strong weapons and fighters, of a Famiglia. Tsuna, with the help of Gokudera and the money minded Mammon, developed the fining system to lower death tolls and make a profit. "Thank you."

"You better be grateful, brat. Oh, and went sent those rings and boxes to Hibari. We didn't recognize the make."

Tsuna groaned. While new ring makers were rare and new box makers even rarer, the market for them flared and brought Tsuna nothing but trouble.

Hibari was likely the only Vongola to appreciate the new weapons; each one helped him analyze what worked and didn't. The actual makers often annoyed him (and promptly died). One ambitious and stupid box maker tried to steal data from Hibari. Tsuna didn't even bother asking what happened to the idiot.

"Anything else, Squalo?"

"Give us a raise." The phone clicked and displayed "Call has ended." No duh, he thought before dialing Byakuran's number. The only number programmed into his phone was the local Thai restaurant. He did not store any of his Famiglia or associates numbers. Tsuna refused to endanger his people by keeping their contact information on something as easily stolen or lost as a cell phone.

He did, however, program different songs as ringtones for his people. The ringtones helped Tsuna screen calls when answering the phone wasn't prudent. Answering his mother during a boss meeting was a bad idea but someone on a mission could provide needed information.

"Pronto." Byakuran sounded tired and Tsuna wondered if he was doing actual work.

"Hello Byakuran-san."

"Tsuna-kun!" Byakuran instantly perked up. Tsuna imagine his usual every satisfied grin was plastered on his face. "How are you?"

"Good. And you?"

"Bored but better now that you have called."

Tsuna laughed. "Am I interrupting work?"

"Nice guess." Tsuna heard a soft yawn. "What are you up to? Are you as bored as I am?"

Tsuna shook his head, even though Byakuran could not see him. "Boredom is a luxury when you have an eight year old. Even if I was, Chrome has come to visit and Mukuro should be here tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me staying here to visit with them. I have not seen them in a long while."

"It wouldn't be fair of me to keep you away from your Guardians, Tsu-chan!"

Out of politeness, Tsuna held back the snort. Byakuran only used the concept of "fair" when it worked in his favor. "Thank you, Byakuran-san.

"No reason to thank me. Your Guardians are likely to come after my blood should I take up so much of your time. Especially that Mukuro Rokudo. He doesn't seem to like me much." Byakuran's voice still held a cheerful sound.

If Tsuna had not known Byakuran well, he would have been freer with his words. Byakuran, for all of his child-like behavior, dug details out of even the most inconspicuous words. Sometimes Byakuran would share Tsuna the things he picked out at meetings with other bosses and how he deduced them. Tsuna had been impressed and slightly unnerved at how oftern Byakuran was correct. Words were easy puzzles for the Millefiore boss to put together.

Tsuna thought carefully about his next words, trying to avoid leaking anything that could trigger alternate memories or potential damage anyone. "The only one we can be sure Mukuro likes is Chrome."

Byakuran hummed an agreement.

Remembering his dinner, Tsuna decided to cut the call. "Buena notte, Byakuran-san. And say hello to Uni for me sometime."

"Of course. Oyasumi nasai."

This time, Tsuna was the one to hang up.

With a sigh, he exited the library.

Serafina was chattering about school, Luana, and Raimondo when he walked in. Everyone else was listening to her while eating tiramisu. She stopped her story and smirked at him. "Hello again, tou-chan."

She held her smirk for a few seconds before breaking off into giggles.

Tsuna sat back down and realized he had no plate. "Serafina?"

She giggled some more. "I told Guilio that you had eaten earlier, so he wouldn't have to leave out some food."

Tsuna wondered if his most horrendous act as a mafia boss will be to secede to Serafina. The mafia world had gotten to use to his mercy. He wasn't sure if his daughter had much. He gave a very fake, forlorn sigh and winked at Chrome. "Perhaps, I should call Byakuran back and say I will go tomorrow after all."

"No tou-chan! Guilio left some tiramisu in the fringe." Her chair fell over and she ran to the kitchen.

* * *

Buena Sera—Good Evening

Pronto--What Italians say when they answer the phone. I'm not rather confident in its source though.

Buena Notte—Good Night

Oyasumi nasai—Good Night (Japanese)

From my understanding, Italy has school everyday of the week with shortened Saturday and Sundays. Serafina's private school has a shortened Saturday and Sunday off.

I put a link in my profile to my lj, where I have review responses and other things for this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not have rights to characters and ideas from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Chapter Four

Mukuro enjoyed train rides. People stared at openly him, seeing only his leather clothing, piercings, and long ponytail. He received a few glares from people of older tastes and jealous boyfriends (and when he winked, the glare either grew more heated or disappeared as the wearer blushed). A rare one person in a million saw him as a threat. That amused Mukuro: so many people sitting in a car and never noticing a killer (maybe even more than one) sat among them. Many seemed to be enamored by his appearance, like children attracted to the brightly colored jellyfish in the water.

Most had the smallest bit of instinct needed to keep them from touching—metaphorically speaking. Of course, a few felt the need to poke the jellyfish.

A girl who had been on the train for the last three stops had moved closer to him each time seats emptied. Empty seats weren't difficult to find; the sun had yet to rise and few people went out to the country this early. Mukuro had been surprised to find out trains operated all hours of the night and morning to Nido D'Uccello. Tsunayoshi likely set that up.

As the train stopped in Tenri, she caught his eyes and winked. Mukuro raised an eyebrow. Bold young thing. She was likely use to drawing the attention of men, with a slim body, large breasts, blemishes skin, and low clothing to skin ratio. She grinned and took the empty seat next to Mukuro.

"First time in Italy?" Her Italian was laced with something Eastern. Maybe Russian.

Mukuro chuckled at the idea of a Vongola, let alone himself, being mistaken for a tourist. Not even the Japanese born members could be considered tourists anymore. "No." He gave himself an Umbrian accent. "I am going home for a while."

Only a partial lie, Chrome's location would always be home. Mukuro lived with Hibari but the Cloud Guardian's carefully regulated Namimori was too boring to be _his_ home.

"Really? Where do you live?"

"Nido D'Uccello." At her blank stare—a more subtle sign she was not a native; Nido D'Uccello was well known for mafia activity—he added, "In eastern Umbria."

Quickly she said, "I'm going to that way too!"

Such a stupid, foolish girl to want the company of a man who could easily kill her and not feel a thing. Similar to Tsunayoshi's disregard of personal safety, except Tsunayoshi accurately judged danger. The Decimo just felt certain things held greater importance than his own life. To his own shock, Mukuro was included.

He would never forget seeing young Tsunayoshi as the inhibitors were finally removed. The newly minted Decimo stood before him, holding a blanket and glaring at anyone who attempted to 'reason' with him. Tsunayoshi practically invaded the jail and convinced the Vendicare with bribery and intimidation to let Mukuro go free. Mukuro had never seen anything so beautiful as Tsunayoshi in rage. His liquid amber eyes were battle sharp; everyone around him was considered a threat but Mukuro himself. Tsunayoshi, for the first time, did not look like a child playing dress up in his suit. Mukuro could almost taste rage in his first gulps of real air.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Mukuro smiled at her with all the sincerity of a child promising his mother he would only eat _one_ cookie. "Just a little tired."

She pouted, revealing how much darker her lipstick was to her natural color. "Am I that boring?"

Mukuro debated agreeing but he had nothing better to do…though being nice was not particularly fun either. "It's not you. I stayed up too late last night talking to my boyfriend."

Her jaw dropped, as if she couldn't believe he what he said. "Rea-really?"

Mukuro nodded. "We were up to three."

He ignored the low, mournful sound the girl made as she sank into her seat. She probably regretted starting up a conversation with him and abandoned any desire to stay in Nido D'Uccello. After a minute of dejected staring, she seemed to gather her wits (Mukuro doubted she had that many to gather) and asked, "What did you guys talk about?"

"This and that. And we may have had a very _heated_ conversation." Mukuro waggled her eyebrows.

The girl blushed but she sat up straighter. "Oh? Tell me more—about your boyfriend, I mean! What's he like?"

"Well," Mukuro pushed down the desire to describe Tsuna and he refused to describe Hibari—Mukuro was still pissed at the Cloud Guardian for kicking him out of Namimori. Chrome may have asked him to go with her but Mukuro had not doubt about why she suddenly showed up after avoiding them for months. The bastard wouldn't have even had to lift a finger; one of his underlings would have called Chrome. "He smokes." That basically chose the rest of the description. "And has a lot of piercings, which look _adorable_ because he wears a suit for work."

"What kind of suit-business does he work in that allows piercings?"

"Consulting with a very easy going boss." Mukuro leaned towards her and whispered. "His hair's silver-ish but it is not a dye job."

For a moment, an image of the half-Italian mutt _nude_ assaulted his brain. Mukuro decided to imagine him with a small dick.

She was blusing again and Mukuro had a sudden desire to see if he could get Tsunayoshi to blush so hard. "Does he wear a lot of rings and bracelets?"

"Yes." Mukuro was struck by the sudden idea that Gokudera wore more jewelry than his sister, Chrome, Sasagawa, Miura, and most other women Mukuro knew.

"Did he break his arm recently?" She said, looking over his shoulder.

Mukuro turned, already aware from the girl's lack of subtleness what he would see. A few seats over, Gokudera sat slumped with his right arm held close to his chest in a sling. "Would you excuse me?"

She giggled.

Mukuro stalked over to Gokudera. The bomber did not initially notice him, so Mukuro allowed his aura to flare.

Gokudera's head shot up and he glared at Mukuro. "What are you doing here, pineapple head?"

"Am I not allowed to visit our dear Decimo?"

Gokudera snorted. "If I had the choice, you wouldn't be allowed in Italy."

Mukuro sat down next to him and winked at the girl before slinging an arm around Gokudera. From the way Gokudera froze, Mukuro wondered if the bomber's heart stopped along with his nervous system. Explaining the Storm Guardian's death would not be fun.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled in Japanese. Other passengers glanced at them before returning to whatever they were doing before. There was little interest in a fight they could not understand.

Mukuro rested his head against Gokudera's. "Shh. We are putting on a show for the girl over there."

Gokudera look at him and then across the cab. "Why?"

"I may have implied you were my boyfriend and we spent the last night having phone sex."

The panicked look on Gokudera's face was worth the mental image of him without clothing. Mukuro would have to send the girl an anonymous present. The Storm Guardian had become too accustomed to his presence and Mukuro missed the pure terror he use to inspire.

"Go to hell or back to the Vendicare."

Mukuro hit Gokudera's injured arm and relished the pained hiss. "Remember, I can make it seem like we are making out. Or," Mukuro placed a hand on the bomber's cheek and dragged his nails lightly down his chin. "I can give her a real show. Perhaps even give Decimo-_sama_ a show."

"Just let go of me."

Mukuro chuckled and untangled himself. He gave another wink to the girl, who was leaning forward in her seat. "How did you injure yourself, Gokudera-kun? I heard you are on vacation."

Gokudera looked in the opposite direction. "Yamato."

Mukuro blinked. "I knew you two and Miura are _adventurous_ but I did not know you three were like that."

"We're not! "

"Really? And yet Yamato still broke your arm." Mukuro had missed teasing and harassing Gokudera. The Storm Guardian was so easy to rile. "Decimo-sama will not be happy."

"He didn't do anything! I played catch with Yamato."

Mukuro ignored the potential innuendo, even though it was easy. The reality was oddly more interesting this time. "Are you stupid?"

"Drunk. I was very drunk. The bartender said we could have as much as we want after we chased away some thugs." Gokudera sunk into his seat again and Mukuro thought he was blushing. "We stopped by a park and Yamato wanted to play…"

"I think you would be safer sticking to something kinky."

Mukuro had no doubt Gokudera was blushing now. "Shut up, pineapple head."

Mukuro decided to let the rather boring insult go. "Are you avoiding Yamato?"

"Nido D'Uccello wouldn't be the place to hide." Gokudera seemed to forget his company for a moment and lost himself in thought. "There isn't a good place to hide from the baseball freak."

Mukuro had to agree; Yamato would follow his friends (and in this case, lover) to hell…without a real clue to what was going on. "So what brings you out here at such an ungodly hour?"

Gokudera checked his watch. "It's six-thirty."

"Ungodly." He re-asserted. "Why are you here again?"

"Reporting." Gokudera said.

"I'm sure Tsunayoshi will be so interested in what happened to your arm."

"I do work, unlike you."

Mukuro did not reply. His actions were between Tsunayoshi and himself, and when they were working in conjunction, Hibari. What was the point of having spies everyone had access to their movements or those of the spymaster? Mukuro's lazy-bum image had been crafted to disguise his own spy ring. The Disciplinary Committee was a useful cover for the information he and his spies collected. Anyone one knew Hibari knew his group was not meant for espionage. The Disciplinary Committee was far too visible and while they could collect information through intimidation, blackmail, bribery, hacking, and plain stalking, they were not of the type to integrate with the target. Hibari never held a great likeness or any trust for those who could.

Mukuro had thought for a while that he may be the exception—or, more likely, that they would end up killing each other in a bloody but exhilarating fight.

A computerized voice announced the train's arrival in Nido D'Uccello. Mukuro silently followed Gokudera off the train. He noticed the girl had decided to tag along, even if Mukuro 'was' gay.

"Hey!" She called out once they were on the platform. "Do you know any good hotels around here?"

Mukuro smiled—a real smile filled with sadistic glee. "My _dear_ boyfriend can help you. I have to run ahead. Don't hold him up to long—we'll want to finish last night's _conversation._"

Mukuro left a painfully red Gokudera to give directions to the girl.

* * *

Tenri is a random city in south west Umbria that I know nothing about, by the way.

Nido D'Uccello is an imaginary town for the Vongola to live in.

This chapter turned out different than I expected. I suppose that's what I get from writing Mukuro's POV.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Probably a good thing or people would have to wait long periods of time for the next chapter to come out.

Pairing-to-be: Chrome/Tsuna/Mukuro and other pairings are still fluid in my planning. Gokudera/Yamamoto/Haru has been mentioned. However, I am not kind enough to Tsunayoshi to keep it that way.

Chapter Five

Tsuna learned several important skills for morning survival in the Vongola Famiglia: waking up early, preparing the coffee, and cooking breakfast. (If the Varia were present, alcohol and mood stabilizers helped keep the peace.)

Being the first in the kitchen also meant Tsuna had a chance to grab food.

Tsuna was ever thankful that Serafina liked Japanese food for breakfast, even if the food wasn't always morning food. Gaetana had not been so happy—rice, miso, pickled vegetables, fish, and oddly enough even eggs did not please the appetite of the Northern Italian woman. Many breakfasts had ended in food fight. Tsuna usually had felt guilty enough to clean the mess before one of the maids could get to it.

The rice cooker made Tsuna's life easier. He had thanked his mother for the wedding gift but never thought he would ever use it. Then the bottomless pit was born and he made rice several times a day. His household practically kept the local Asain food market in business.

He started the rice cooker up and grabbed the whole container of eggs, the plastic basket of mushrooms, and a bag of cheese from the fridge. While his chef laughed at Tsuna's attempts at anything more complicated than cookies from scratch, Guilio kept the kitchen well stocked with the ingredients Tsuna tended to use. Guilio also was kind enough to always leave out the frying pans. Gaetana once told him it was more likely the chef just did not want him messing around the kitchen.

The smell of fried eggs soon permeated the kitchen and the door creaked open. Tsuna half-expected that. The smell of bread in the toaster had a better chance to convince his Famigla to get out of bed than an alarm clock. Like Byakuran's voice, gunshots, and explosions but without the additional shouts, gunshots, and explosions.

Tsuna turned around, two eggs clutched in his fingers ready to be cracked.

Chrome had entered the kitchen in a long t-shirt looking like she never paused between waking up and getting to the kitchen. Her hair stuck out in many directions and she rubbed her eye sluggishly. "Buon giorno, Boss." She greeted in a husky version of Mukuro's accent.

The word 'adorable' sat on his tongue. "Hungry?"

Chrome blinked a few times and then nodded. "Can I help?"

"Can you get the bread? It's in the cabinet behind you."

She nodded and turned to face the cabinet.

Tsuna was just about to return to the eggs when Chrome reached up. The back of her shirt raised and revealed perfect pale skin.

Tsuna tried to stop his brain but the realization refused to be ignored. _Chrome wasn't wearing panties._

Tsuna dropped the eggs.

The eggs splattered and Chrome twisted around, her eyes wide and alert. "Boss?"

Her shirt stayed up on her hips and Tsuna immediately covered his eyes. He could feel his blush burning his face. He heard quick foot steps and he peaked from behind his hand. Chrome stared at him with concern.

"Are you alright Boss?"

Tsuna nodded frantically, accidentally looking down. He almost sighed in relief when he realized her shirt went back down. Chrome was a beautiful woman but she was his Mist Guardian and his friend. She was also rather innocent—she once climbed into bed with Tsuna without any clothing when they (Tsuna at least) were still in middle school—and protected by the vengeful deity of Mukuro.

Chrome slipped her hand underneath Tsuna's and pulled it away from his face. Her eye was wide and she had a slight, worried frown. "Did something spook you, Boss?"

"No-ah!" Chrome leaned in and nuzzled his cheek. Chrome had never been this affectionate before. Maybe the situation with Mukuro and Hibari left her lonely? Tsuna would try harder to convince her to visit Italy and the other Guardians more. "I must be half dreaming…"

She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other hand traced designs on his arm. "I didn't sleep well either. Let's sleep together tonight."

"Hiii!" Tsuna tried to pull back but he hit the counter. "Mukuro! Mukuro is going to be here tonight so he will help you sleep."

Chrome hummed in agreement. "He can keep us both company and we can all _sleep _together tonight."

Tsuna decided he really must be dreaming. Chrome, in real life, would never put that emphasis on 'sleep.' Mukuro would; there was no doubt. Tsuna would wonder if the Italian illusionist was sick if he had not. But not Chrome. Not even drunk Chrome; she just liked to hug and fall asleep on people when intoxicated.

"It would be fun."

Tsuna whimpered. He couldn't even imagine Chrome and Mukuro in bed together, let alone with him, but he knew in reality that Mukuro would be the one to have fun while killing Tsuna slowly. The Italian illusionist had no scruples against slipping into others' minds and dreams.

The smell of burning eggs gave Tsuna a reason to twist out off Chrome's hold. She let him go and he pivoted to judge the possibility of salvaging breakfast. He did not manage a full turn as his foot slipped on the eggs he dropped. His feet slid on the well-polished floor and pain seared his head as it hit the counter.

"Fuck." Chrome whispered.

Tsuna laughed. If one couldn't feel pain in dreams, then he was hallucinating.

Chrome helped Tsuna sit up and leaned him against the counter. Tsuna heard the gas turn off before Chrome leaned down again. "Shh. Don't move, Boss. I'm going to find Chikusa."

"Okay, Chrome-chan." He waved at her retreating back. The doorway shifted from a rectangle to a more lopsided, curvy shape. Chrome somehow made it through.

He stared at the doorway as it continued to change shapes. The kitchen looked very odd when it would not stay still. He would have to tell Gokudera to fix the kitchen next time the Storm Guardian visited.

The air suddenly seemed colder and _heavy_. The doorway seemed dark and Tsuna blinked several times but his vision did not clear. "Who's there?"

"Kufufufu. Has the famed Vongola Intuition failed you?"

"Mukuro." Tsuna said with a smile. His cheeks ached from the stretch; he had not seen this half of his Mist Guardian in a long while. Mukuro came forward, the only stable object in the kitchen. Tsuna felt dizzy. The moving and reshaping had not seemed so bad until something did not shift. "Are you making the world swirl?"

Mukuro looked down at him. "No Tsunayoshi-kun. I believe the eggs did that. Did you slip?"

Tsuna nodded, a bad idea. "Ow. Bad eggs."

Mukuro chuckled and kneeled down, straddling Tsuna's stretched out legs. He leaned in close and angled Tsuna's head with a hand on his chin. "You do not appear to have a concussion. Just a hard hit. Kufufufu. Taking you over would be so easy now."

Tsuna nodded again. Mukuro had a pretty voice. And pretty lips. He leaned forward and kissed Mukuro on the lips.

* * *

Buon Giorno is 'good morning.'

Thank you everyone who has reviewed! All are encouraging and some comments helped my pave over the holes in my layout.

Thank you Eriea for correcting me on Yamamoto's name. I will correct it...eventually.

I had intended to update much sooner. Sorry! Between the end of the semester, the Christmas season, and a very busy food pantry, life has not been easy this month. I should be able to update a few more times in the next two weeks (with larger updates). School is out! Maybe I'll get some sleep...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Probably a good thing or people would have to wait long periods of time for the next chapter to come out.

Pairing-to-be: Chrome/Tsuna/Mukuro and other pairings are still fluid in my planning. Gokudera/Yamamoto/Haru has been mentioned.

Chapter Six

Chrome ran up the stairs, barely breathing as she reached the third floor. The moment needed for her to open the door allowed her to catch her breath and shout into the room. "Chikusa!"

Chikusa looked up from his book, with his usual frown, and raised an eyebrow. He sat already dressed on the side of his bed. Ken's head popped out from under the covers on the other bed.

"I need your help, Chikusa-kun." Chrome clasped her hands together in a prayer pose.

"You broke the Decimo already?" Ken's lisp was stronger than usual. Only experience allowed Chrome and Chikusa to understand him. He cackled and curled up in the blankets again with the comment of, "'Thought that would take a little longer."

Chikusa's frown deepened. "How troublesome."

"Please help?" Chrome asked again.

Chikusa stared at her blankly. "What happened?"

"Boss—"

"Hit his head. Kufufufu. So clumsy of him."

Chrome and Chikusa stared at the doorway as Mukuro walked in. Ken twisted and fell off the bed with his blankets, trapping him in a cotton cocoon.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome greeted and launched herself at the Italian illusionist. She wrapped her arms around him. As soon as she made contact she felt the fakeness that meant this was only a construct. "Are you really here?"

"In the kitchen, holding poor Tsunayoshi-kun."

Chrome flinched. "Is Boss okay? He didn't seem like he had a concussion. His pupils were normal and—"

"Shh. A hard hit but nothing serious." Mukuro patted Chrome on the head, smoothing out her mussed hair. The touch felt a little too light. Chrome wondered if Mukuro was distracted; normally his illusions were perfect even when he did not intend to make her believe them. "He seems a bit confused."

Chrome frowned against Mukuro's shoulder. Boss seemed dazed, not confused, when she had left him. _What did you do, Mukuro? _"Are you sure he is alright?"

"Doubting Mukuro-sama?" Ken asked with an unheated sneer. A loose bit of anger from the frustration of trying to get out of the blankets.

_No, I am questioning him_. But to say that would be an even greater sin to Ken Joshima and Chrome would prefer to pretend she doubted Mukuro. Not that Mukuro would have believed it; their connection was too great for her to hide such a thing and Mukuro would have smoothed such a thing out years ago. Mukuro could claim to be cold and uncaring all he wanted. Chrome knew the truth; he, like Chrome, was just picky who he cared for. "I'm worried, Mukuro. He slipped because of me."

His eyebrows raised, a theatrical action more than a response. Then he looked her up and down. "Surprised him, didn't you? I told you to leave him alone."

Unwilling to be implicated in the crime with her, Ken and Chikusa looked away. Chrome was not surprised. The duo may help her but disobeying Mukuro to his face—or in a way he could visible see—was a bit much. "I had him break off a meeting with Byakuran."

Mukuro's lips twitched for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Byakuran is not easily deterred, Chrome-chan. If Tsunayoshi does not normally cancel, he will be suspicious, investigate, and be more determined in his pursuit. He is not stupid and Tsunayoshi is equally as stubborn."

Chrome recognized the tone of voice. Mukuro was remembering his defeat and the events leading to Tsunayoshi's death. Chrome sometimes wondered what was worse for Mukuro, Tsuna planning his own death and not telling them or his failed attempt to revenge the Vongola Boss's murder. "And we will be here to out maneuver the bastard."

The swear felt odd on her tongue and all three men gave her weird looks. She didn't swear normally. Through her childhood she had been painfully polite and even after the Mukuro's assurances she did not need to stay that way, Chrome kept to her humble speech mostly and avoiding the words and foreign equivalents to what her mother was so fond of yelling at her.

Mukuro started laughing. Ken mumbled from the floor, "Swear in front of the _bastard_ and our problems will be fixed. Right Kakipi?"

The stoic nodded.

Chrome blushed and smiled a little. "I will be sure to try it."

The illusion Mukuro smirked. "Perhaps we first should help Tsunayoshi-kun before the young Undicesimo wakes up."

Without waiting for a response (not that there would be any disagreement), the illusion broke into wisps before disappearing.

Chrome started back downstairs. She heard Ken shout, "Help me out of here Kakipi!"

She looked up the stairs to see Chikusa smirking as he followed her down.

Chrome smiled and continued her way down. She made her way to the dinning room and was almost in the kitchen when her name was called out. She stopped and turned around. "Gokudera-kun," she said, more in surprise than greeting.

"Why are you running around in just a shirt?" Gokudera asked, blushing brightly.

Chrome cocked her head, unsure of what to say. The slightest idea of Tsuna being injured would send the man into a panic, likely involving a rash use of explosives.

Chikusa appeared beside her. Gokudera's fist clenched, a tame reaction compared to some of his responses when the Kokuyo Gang appeared. Gokudera had gotten over Chrome (mostly, he still sputtered when she would kiss Tsuna on the cheek--she almost felt bad for him, she planed on geting _much_ more affectionate with the Boss) but the others brought combat responses to the surface. He walked over to them. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course." Chrome cheerfully responded. Gokudera relaxed a bit and the unclenching of his fist made his Vongola ring glitter in the morning sun.

Chikusa blinked. "Sistema C.A.I. can use the Sun Element."

Gokudera crossed his arms. "Yeah."

Chrome was suddenly glad that Ken could talk a person's ear off. She would have gone nuts if she had to deal with more than one laconic male.

"Can you heal?"

A slight shift in his hands told Chrome he had bombs ready. Chrome glared at Chikusa.

"I can heal. Is that a challenge?" Gokudera hissed out. Chrome supposed he should look threatening (and he did when she first met him) with his piercings, punk jewelry, and bad attitude but Chrome had seen him go from ready to kill to excited puppy as soon as Tsuna appeared too many times.

"The Decimo needs help in the kitchen."

Gokudera rushed past them after Chikusa said the word kitchen. Chrome flinched when she heard the scream of "Let Judaime go!"

Mukuro's only response was laughter. Chrome mentally cursed the eggs and the chickens that laid them for ruining her plans of teasing Tsuna all morning.

She finally entered the kitchen with a silent Chikusa behind her to see a squirming Gokudera attached to the counter with lotus vines and Mukuro crouched on the kitchen table with Tsuna in his arms. "Stop!" She yelled. Miraculously, Gokudera and the vines stopped moving. "Gokudera-kun, Mukuro did not hurt Boss. The injury was my fault. Mukuro-sama, Gokudera can heal Boss. Would you let him go?"

"Kufufu. What every my Chrome-chan asks."

Chrome was tempted to test that.

The vines dropped Gokudera onto the floor and remained attached to the counter, twisting and buds blossoming behind the Storm Guardian. Gokudera did not seem to notice the vines' continued existence and repeatedly mouthed "Your fault" in Chrome's direction as if his brain broke.

Chrome sighed and helped him up. She pulled Gokudera over to Tsuna who now lay on a hospital bed with Mukuro dressed like a surgeon, complete with apron, mask, and scalpel. As much as Chrome loved Mukuro, the idea of him with a scalpel and as a doctor scared her. "Mukuro, please?."

Mukuro gave a long suffering sigh that Chrome did not feel he deserved and the imagery disappeared, revealing Tsuna laying simply on the small kitchen table. Gokudera quickly got to work first checking the head wound—Chrome was grateful there was only bruising, Mukuro and her own conscious would never give her peace if she nearly offed Tsuna by accident in the kitchen—and activated the Sistema C.A.I. The healing was instantaneous and Tsuna blinked several times before looking around. He smiled.

"Gokudera!" He jumped off the table to give his right hand man a hug. "I haven't seen you in a while. Hey guys, what's going on?" Tsuna looked around the kitchen.

"No hug for me, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna went pale and he turned to face Mukuro. He stilled completely before uttering, "You-your lips-mine-ack!"

Mukuro merely smirked.

Chrome's jaw dropped. Her whisper of "hypocritical bastard" was drowned out by Gokudera's reaction.

"I am going to kill you! You kissed Judaime!" Bombs appeared in his hands but before he could light them a voice called out behind him.

"Who kissed my father?"

* * *

Undicesimo--Eleventh

About concussions— I am not a doctor and I twisted the situation to fit my wants (aka Tsuna kissing Mukuro). I am basing the head injury on my brother's experiences and from my own experiences and little research. The most visual sign for a concussion seems to be different shaped pupils, which Tsuna did not have. I have had some injuries (non-serious, my brother tends to get the concussions and more serious injuries) that temporarily make me just plain weird (I freaked my Mom out with the giggle fit after a hockey stick incident) and messes with my vision, so Tsuna's head injury is kind of based off that. Sorry if this confused anyone.

Only marginally longer, sorry. Thank you reviewers!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Pairing-to-be: Chrome/Tsuna/Mukuro and other pairings are still fluid in my planning. Gokudera/Yamamoto/Haru has been mentioned.

Chapter Seven

Everyone stared at the little girl in Care Bear pajamas.

"Um, sweetie…" Tsunayoshi started an attempt to explain but he seemed confused himself.

Mukuro smirked. "Tsunayoshi-_koi_ actually kissed me."

Tsunayoshi's face darkened to a deep red. Gokudera, less oblivious than as a teenager, offered to help Tsunayoshi with breakfast and ushered them all out—even the glaring Serafina—of the kitchen.

Chrome and Serafina glared at Mukuro. Chikusa stared out the dinning room windows, appearing to pay no attention to the outburst. Mukuro imagined he was annoyed. Chikusa did not have the imagination to predict Tsunayoshi being the one to kiss Mukuro and he likely felt the need to change his—Chrome's—plots.

Chrome edge towards Mukuro. From their mental link, he could feel her anger and confusion.

A crash rattled the silverware on the table, followed by loud, familiar curses. From the way Chikusa sighed, Mukuro felt no need to react. Chikusa walked out of the room without another word. Mukuro raised an eyebrow at Chrome and received an image of Ken bundled up in blankets. "Ah. I had forgotten how rough mornings can be."

"Your-" Chrome looked at Serafina and then back to Mukuro. Silently, she continued. _Of course you would forget. You spend more time with Hibari than us._

Mukuro frowned. He had this argument with Chrome a long time ago, probably a year he started seeing Hibari. She had not repeated the specific argument after he accused her of acting like a child and said he had his own life. Mukuro was pretty sure that was what sparked her, Ken, and Chikusa to go against him. Chrome definitely changed—perhaps even "grew up" like he had ordered her too. She loved him—Mukuro could feel it—but she stopped depending so much on him. He had apologized and tried to spend more time with them, though that attempt quickly disappeared.

"Chrome-chan." He extended his arm towards her.

She walked towards him and then passed him. "I need to get dressed."

Mukuro was tempted to pinch himself to see if this was an illusion but he knew better. He had not surrendered his sense of reality.

A familiar click brought his attention back to Serafina. "Is that a real gun?" Mukuro was ninety-nine percent certain Tsunayoshi restricted any gifts of weaponry to his daughter.

Serafina cocked her head to the side. The handgun remained aimed at his chest. "Did otou-chan really kiss you?"

Mukuro tilted his head, allowing his hair to fall away from his red eye. The little girl stared back, her gun level and unshaken.

Mukuro stepped forward and with a millisecond's notice created an illusion body in front of him.

Serafina stared at the illusion, surprised. "Opps."

For dramatics and a little revenge, Mukuro had the illusion fall to its knees, gasping.

Serafina looked above the illusion right at him. "It was a paintball."

Mukuro chuckled and allowed his form to appear as the illusion disappeared. "Do paintball guns normally have safeties?"

"Xanxus gave it to me." She smirked at him. Mukuro imagined this part of her personality was from her mother or picked up from one of her many 'aunts and uncles' in the Vongola. Or maybe Reborn never gave Tsunayoshi the chance to be self-satisfied. The Arcobaleno seemed determined kept the Decimo on his toes. "Otou-chan is going to yell at you for trying to give me a traumatic experience."

"And how will he react to you having a gun?"

"It shoots paint." She defended, looking unsure. Her eyes watered up and Mukuro could feel tugs on his metaphorical heart. He pushed them away. "I really didn't mean to shoot you. Honest."

"Yes."

Tears rolled down her cheeks forgotten as she blinked up at him. "Yes what?"

"Your 'otou-chan' kissed me."

Her wide eyed, slack jawed expression was similar to his first time meeting the Vongola Decimo. Without the screaming and falling down part. Tsunayoshi was never able to cover his emotions when he was younger. Serafina seemed no better. Mukuro could practically taste her confusion and worries. He chuckled.

Serafina glared at him, once again raising her paintball gun.

Sometimes, Serafina seemed like a clone of her father. She seemed to have so little of her mother that could not be attributed to influence by the Vongola—save those blue eyes but the glare she gave Mukuro reflected Xanxus when his temper was just about to boil over. Mukuro had spied extensively on Gaetana Corvi, as did many of the Vongola, other mafia groups, reporters, and government agencies after the unexpected wedding announcement. Gaetana was a sneaky one; she bottled her anger and plotted under fake smiles, never directly confronted the source of her anger.

He wondered what qualities of her mother Serafina had yet to discover. The woman was very much a mystery, and beyond social spats and marry into the Vongola family Gaetana never did anything particularly interesting. Though, Mukuro had given her points for dying to protect her daughter. His mother wouldn't have body slammed a man out of a ninth story building to prevent him from getting shot.

"Mama told me the Otou-san is too soft and I should make sure who ever kisses him is worthy."

"Your mother let Otou-chan kiss others?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow. Gaetana seemed more than a little spiteful and jealousy seemed to go along with that. Perhaps she did more interesting things than he had thought.

Serafina nodded rapidly and then paused. "Usually they kiss him and Otou-chan tries to avoid it."

Mukuro smiled even as he felt jealousy. Tsunayoshi was not the type to cheat on his wife…even if she seemed willing to let him. Had he known Gaetana's policy, he might have risked—no, whether his wife allowed him or not, Tsunayoshi would not cheat on his love. "Is Byakuran worthy?"

Serafina shrugged. "I can't tell. Papa likes him sometimes but he doesn't want him to stay in the house and Mama didn't like him."

Mukuro gave a mental point to Gaetana. If he remembered correctly, she now had five. "Byakuran is definitely not worthy."

She crossed her arms. "Oh?"

"He would hurt Otou-chan."

Blue eyes flashed. Mukuro could not tell if it was a trick of the light or a manifestation of her element. "And you wouldn't?"

Mukuro frowned. "Sometimes people hurt each other, even if they do not wish to."

Serafina stared intensely. There was no anger to make it a glare but Mukuro felt like she was dissecting them. _So this is what you get when you cross the Vongola Intuition with a social piranha. _"If you didn't make it up to him, I would shoot you."

Mukuro chuckled. "Do you think you could take me down?"

Serafina held her head up high. "I would have help. Chrome would help me."

"Ah…my Chrome-chan would never turn against me." Mukuro smirked.

Serafina raised a single eyebrow. "Are you sure? You hurt her too."

"Chrome-chan is complicated."

"Sometimes people hurt each other, even if they do not wish to." Serafina said and nodded sagely.

Mukuro used an illusion, stronger than the last one, to appear behind Serafina without her noticing. He leaned down and attacked her sides. "Don't steal my words, young Undicesimo."

She laughed hard. Mukuro barely had to work at tickling her but hold her still was another matter.

"Stop! Stop!" She shrieked out. Mukuro immediately looked to the kitchen doors.

The doors opened slightly and Tsunayoshi peaked out. He watched Mukuro and Serafina for a few seconds before retreating back into the kitchen and closing the doors again, unconcerned with Mukuro being alone with his daughter.

"Serafina," He held his hands still at her side. "Answer a question and I will stop tickling you for the moment."

Serafina nearly bended over backwards to look up at him. "How about you just stop forever?"

"Hmm…Or I could start tickling you again." Mukuro moved his fingers slightly over her ribs.

She jumped. "Okay! What's the question?"

"Am I worthy?"

Serafina stared at him, her eyes unreadable for the first time. "I don't know you well enough. Stick around and we will see."

Was the girl trying to bribe him into staying? Mukuro threatened her with his fingers again. "What can you tell me now?"

"You're like Byakuran."

That settled it. Mukuro would be staying for a while. Serafina needed to learn he was not "like" Byakuran. And Byakuran was completely unworthy for her father.

Mukuro and Chrome, on the other hand, were more than worthy. Tsunayoshi kissed _him_ after all_._

* * *

I never seem satisfied with Mukuro's POV. Any hints to make Mukuro more Mukuro-ish?

I have come to realize Serafina doesn't act like an eight year old child but I am attributing that to her being surround by the Mafia, having developed the Vongola Intuition early, and having witnessed her mother's death.

Suggestion to anyone who likes Mafia movies and comedies: watch _Analyze This_. It's a decade old movie about a psychiatrist and the (American) Mafia Boss he has to help with…issues. I found the movie absolutely hysterical.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Pairing-to-be: Chrome/Tsuna/Mukuro and other pairings are still fluid in my planning. Gokudera/Yamamoto/Haru has been mentioned.

Chapter Eight

"Well?" Gokudera asked holding soggy bombs in his uninjured hand. The bombs had made there way into the sink with no small help from Tsuna. Tsuna half-expected one of the Varia, likely Squalo or Belphegor, to be the cause of the Serafina's shriek. Mixing explosives or even Gokudera without explosives exposed to the Varia tended to cost Tsuna at least couple thousand Euros in damages.

"Mukuro is playing with Serafina."

Gokudera snorted at the thought. "Likely turning her against us all. If he has candy, we're screwed."

"So about your mission." Tsuna leaned against the counter. He had tried earlier to clean the dishes himself. Gokudera, even down to one arm, predictably balked.

Gokudera tensed. "We were talking about _you_ kissing the bastard."

Tsuna flinched. "Can we avoid that? At least long enough for me not to be in danger of going into shock each time I think about it?"

Gokudera dropped the wet bombs on the counter and grabbed a sponge to continue scrubbing, holding the egg-encrusted frying pan in his barely exposed fingers. Tsuna knew that was a recipe for disaster. "Negotiations with the Geier have been going well."

Tsuna smiled. One thing was going right. He had a bad feeling about Squalo's report. Maybe he was worrying just to worry. "Hibari agrees with the terms and everything?"

"More or less. Hibari wanted to buy from them in the first place and the Geier aren't being pains 'cause they think selling to the Vongola they get even more sales. Not like the Geier aren't close to having a monopoly on scientific and manufacturing supplies." Gokudera cracked his knuckles holding the frying pan. "I made sure the Geier understood we have priority."

"Is that how you ended up with a broken arm?" Gokudera dropped the frying pan into the sink. The splash slung soapy water onto Gokudera's shirt, just barely hitting his cast. Tsuna refrained from laughing. "Gokudera-kun, why don't I clean the dishes and you see if you can find the picnic basket my chef likely left?" Before Gokudera could prosest, Tsuna added. "Casts should be kept dry and you need to recover as fast a possible to be able to work."

"Yes, Judaime." Gokudera hesitated before walking away from the sink. Sharp eyes looked around the kitchen. Tsuna wondered sometimes if the things he asked Gokudera to do would be an insult if the Storm Guardian wasn't his friend. He was pretty sure "looking for picnic baskets" was not something a Mafioso expected to do in his career.

Tsuna quickly made his way to the sink. "Is your arm bad enough you cannot heal it yourself?"

Gokudera's shoulders shrugged. "Mine doesn't always work so well on bones. And I am not getting near that boxing freak. "

Tsuna would not have suggested him to go visit Ryohei anyways. Without Tsuna around to distract Ryohei and keep Gokudera in line, the visit would end up with more injuries after. Gokudera hadn't annoyed him enough for Tsuna to suggest Lussiaria either. "Should I worry about how your arm broke?"

A rather pointless question. Tsuna worried about his Famiglia whether they were injured or not. Gokudera (of all people) trying to avoid telling him how the injury occurred just added a few extra degrees to that worry. Gokudera happened to be rather impulsive and easy with insults, leading to more than a few conformations Tsuna was more likely to hear about from the other party than his own Guardian.

"It was an accident. No big deal." Gokudera responded tersely, carefully avoiding looking at Tsuna as he went for the pantry. "Found the basket. Why do you have a picnic basket?"

"Serafina wants to go on a picnic and visit with Mukuro and Chrome. Do you want to come?" Instantly Tsuna regretted the invitation. Gokudera did not get along well with many and Gokudera had only forgiven the illusionist to the point he did not try to kill him on sight. Mukuro did not play nice with others and Tsuna knew he would antagonize the bomber. Only his sense of etiquette (which reminded him of Haru-chan) prevented Tsuna from retracting the offer.

"Nah. I haven't gotten rest in a while and probably should call the harpy and the idiot." Gokudera's eyes went wide. "Unless you need me of course, Judaime! I am always prepared to assist you in however you need."

"I will be fine. My Right Hand Man getting some well deserved rest and time to heal would be best." Tsuna reassured. "Do Haru and Yamamoto know you are here?"

"I met up with the idiot before I came here." Gokudera set the basket on the small kitchen table. The basket was large but looked like a one from a cartoon complete with a single handle, lift-able top, and red and white checkered cloth.

Tsuna pretended he had been scrubbing the frying pan. "Thank you for the help." _And for the save earlier_. "Having you as a Right Hand Man makes my life easier."

At least Gokudera did when his temper was in check.

Gokudera stared at him, looking like a guilty puppy. "Alright!" Gokudera crossed his arms and mumbled something. Tsuna could only pick out "Yamamato" and "arm."

"Huh?" Tsuna was certain Gokudera wanted to avoid talking about his arm just as much as Tsuna and The Kiss. Tsuna decided not to guilt trip him about the wound in hopes Gokudera would drop interregating him about Mukuro.

"We were drunk and it was an accident." Gokudera put his hands together as if to plead for forgiveness—which Tsuna was pretty sure he did not need. "I agreed to play ball with the idiot and the dimwit can never control his own strength."

Tsuna scratched the back of his head and grimaced. Several apologizes were likely to be owed to Gokudera and himself after Haru found out and over reacted. Somehow the injury would end up "being Gokudera's fault," the two (three, depending on how oblivious Yamamoto was to the situation) would argue, and all come to Tsuna to convince them of their point and then have make up sex. "Gokudera-kun, you should be more careful…"

"So should you!" Gokudera yelled then blushed. "Kissing Mukuro and all. Even if he wasn't a creep, he's with Hibari."

Tsuna blanched. "Hibari is going to kill me."

"Why is the bastard even in Italy?"

"According to Chrome," Tsuna felt like a gossiping girl. He had learned, however, gossiping was not just a school girls hobby but a Mafioso and politician one. "Hibari and Mukuro fought and Mukuro wanted to leave."

Tsuna suddenly wanted to know the exact details of Mukuro and Hibari's fight. Was it the kind where the two would ignore each other for a while before making up or would there be explosive fights in which Mukuro would use his kiss as ammo? Tsuna prayed for the first; Hibari never had a lover for more than a night (at least that Tsuna had noticed) before Mukuro but from his actions towards Namimori, it was clear the Cloud Guardian had a possessive streak the size of the Mariana Trench.

Mukuro would definitely mention the kiss once he raided Tsuna's thoughts. Or maybe he would torture Tsuna first. Tsuna half-hoped Hibari would be the one to kill him. The Cloud Guardian was not nearly as imaginative as Mukuro. Tsuna could expect pain but not a cruel and unusual death.

"Always thought the two liked hurting each other too much to separate during a fight."

Tsuna hummed an agreement. He was more than a little surprised that they lasted five years. Perhaps it was the familiarity of the situation that kept them together. Hibari had never been in a relationship before and Mukuro went straight to him after being released from the Vendicare. Neither had even Mafia relative normal upbringings and sometimes Tsuna wondered what they would be like if the two Guardians were hugged as children.

"Should I run interference?" Gokudera sounded nervous and annoyed at the same time. Tsuna knew, from a drunken confession years ago, the Storm Guardian resented that he had no chance of winning a fight against Mukuro and Hibari and even suggested Tsuna choose one of them as his Right Hand Man. With all of his wits, Gokudera would not have suggested such a thing, between coveting the position and wishing the pair would die a painful, explosion induced death.

Tsuna thought his two most powerful Guardians having no particular devotion or desire for his well-being rather ironic. He and Reborn seemed to be the only ones who believed his Mist and Cloud Guardians would not turn on Tsuna for the smallest provocation. Well, Reborn at least trusted Hibari. Reborn had been his main opponent against taking Mukuro from the Vendicare. The hitman had said Tsuna's pity would be his downfall. Tsuna did not believe what he felt for Mukuro then was pity. He, whether Mukuro intended or not, expierenced many events from the illusionist's life. Tsuna felt empathy and more than a little fondness for the illusionist, even if Mukuro seemed to only tolerate him at times.

"No." Tsuna once thought keeping himself out of their ire would be easy. After all, it wasn't until Reborn showed up that Tsuna attracted their attention and he use to see Hibari several times a week before the Reception Room incident. Tsuna was pretty sure ninety-percent of what went wrong in his life was somehow Reborn's fault. "I can manage."

Gokudera looked doubtful.

"You trust me, right?" It was a dirty card to play but Gokudera folded every time.

"I trust you with my life, Judaime."

Tsuna had to smile. Gokudera looked like his teenage self for a moment, when his biggest irritation was Longchamp. Tsuna missed the simplicity of those days.

The momentary illusion of youth vanished and Tsuna could see the darkness under his eyes. "You should get some rest, Gokudera-kun."

Gokudera looked at the kitchen door and then back at Tsuna. "Are you sure?"

Tsuna abandoned his farce of doing the dishes and pushed Gokudera towards the door. "You need to call Haru-chan and Yamamoto-kun and then get some sleep."

"Tsuna…why did you kiss Mukuro?"

Tsuna laughed nervously. "I hit my head pretty hard."

He knew the Storm Guardian would not accept the answer but Gokudera was _suspiciously_ silent.

They reached the door and Tsuna started to wonder whether he was ready to face the world. He rubbed his left hand over his right, feeling the Vongola Sky Ring on his fingers. He had changed the future. He had faced Mukuro and Hibari before. He could do this.

Was it bad of him to hope for a sudden attack?

* * *

The couple thousand Euros would be about one-seventh of its American equivalent, if I understood the exchange rate right.

Has anyone else noticed that Reborn is the only anime (at least that I have noticed) that you can be sure the main character changes his underwear in? I noticed this when introducing my best friend to the anime and we tried to see if any repeated. (There did not seem to be any repeats in the first twenty episodes…Tsuna must have a lot of underwear.)

Thank you for reading and a specially thank you for those who have reviewed!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Pairing-to-be: Chrome/Tsuna/Mukuro and other pairings are still fluid in my planning. Gokudera/Yamamoto/Haru has been mentioned.

Chapter Nine

Chrome had two rules about anger. She did not yell and she did not break things. She refused to be like her mother, who she mainly remembered by her temper and words in the hospital.

For once she wished Tsuna's villa was decorated with expensive vases she could throw. At Mukuro's head. But neither throwable objects or Mukuro were in her room.

_Telling me to stay away and then him and Boss—argh!_ Mukuro may not have been the one to kiss Tsuna but Chrome doubted he protested. She could just imagine the flicker of surprise before Mukuro tangled his leather covered hand in Boss's hair and pulling him closer. Chrome licked her lips.

Mukuro was not suppose to do _anything_ yet. If he got Tsuna first, she could be forgotten. Again.

Chrome collapsed on the unmade bed. Mukuro owed her nothing and truly she owed him for her life several times over. She had no right to question or be angry at Mukuro.

She just wanted Mukuro and Tsuna and have the Vongola as her family. She did not want to go back to the loneliness of before the _accident_. Chrome had believed that Fate lead Mukuro to her, that finally someone beyond the strays she cared for would show her love…now she just wondered if whatever gods controlled Fate were toying with her. Give her family and then take them away…like the once future but worse. They would leave on their own.

Chrome clenched her fist. She would not lose Tsunayoshi or Mukuro.

The one great thing about being a pretty girl—guys noticed that.

She rolled off the bed and landed on her knees in front of her suitcase. Chrome tore into the small box and bushed away bags of Japanese candies. Triamphantly she pulled out a black, lacy panties and a dark purple dress. There was no need for a bra, the top was a molded fit. Changing did not long; she was only wearing a t-shirt.

The purple material was accented by pale floral design and the dress cupped her curves nicely. The skirt lay slightly above her knees, showing her long shapely legs. Thin straps held up the dress and crossed low behind her back.

Ken had bought this dress for her. Ken was not _refined_ by any means but he had a good idea of what looked sexy. Chrome was pretty sure Ken bought the dress just to drag a madly blushing Chikusa into a woman's clothing store.

Now, she just needed to deal with her hair. She frowned, leaning against the desk portion of the antique vanity. Her purple-streaked hair twisted into snarls she was more sure belonged to Ken after a week camping.

"Need some help?"

Chrome glared at Mukuro's reflection.

The Italian illusionist slunk towards her. "My Chrome-chan looks so _alluring_."

"Punching you sounds tempting."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Mukuro pulled the comb from her hand and pulled the teeth gently through her hair. Chrome leaned into his brushing. Mukuro had long hair long before she grew her own out and knew how to brush it well. "I did not mean to anger you."

Chrome crossed her arms. "You told me to leave him alone and then _you_." Chrome finished, unsure of how to describe his offense.

"He kissed me, Chrome-chan."

She watched in fascination as her hair slowly smoothed out and fell straight to her shoulders. "It's not fair."

"I suppose not." He finished her hair with a twist to make their trademark spikes. Mukuro pulled her up against his body. Chrome glared at him. Before she could protest, a hand settled around her waist and the other pulled her head forward for a kiss.

Chrome did not resist; she encouraged him. Her hands went down to waist, settling them on his hips and pulled Mukuro closer. Mukuro had not kissed her in over than a year. The physical feeling was almost secondary to the mental sensation of Mukuro's love and lust. Her heart fluttered at the feeling of _longing_. Maybe she was not as forgettable as she thought.

Her knees buckled.

Amusement fluttered through their bond as Mukuro pulled away. "Easy now. I hear we have a picnic to go to."

Images of fondue, Tsuna, and laying together on a blanket danced in her mind.

"We are accompanying the young Undicesimo on this picnic, I have been told." Mukuro chuckled. "She would be greatly annoyed if we disappeared and took her father with us."

"I want to spend time with Serafina but there's always later." She poked him in the chest. "And you owe me."

The words felt odd on her tongue, even as a tease.

Mukuro mearly chuckled again. "Tsunayoshi will not easily fall into bed with us."

Thoughts of Japan and _him_ snuck up on her but Chrome managed to push them down. Mukuro did not seem to notice and Chrome almost sighed. "It's not fair." She repeated, careful with her thoughts and chasing a more desirable train of thoughts. She pouted. "I have not gotten to kiss Boss yet."

"Chrome-chan, you can have Tsunayoshi's next kiss. I will even tie him up with a pretty bow for you."

Chrome stopped her pouting. That was…an interesting image to say the least. "Promise?"

"If my Chrome-chan is good." Mukuro sealed the promise with a kiss to her forehead. "We, apparently, have to earn the right to date Tsunayoshi from the young Undicesimo."

Chrome nodded. She vaguely remembered her mother introducing her to her new "father." She hadn't hated him but she never felt comfortable around him and he never seemed to like her either. Hopefully, Serafina would have no problem with Chrome and Mukuro dating her father.

Many stories revolved around wicked step-mothers and her own experience with a step-father had not been great. Chrome planned on winning Tsuna's daughter over—Boss loved his family, genetic and not. The seemingly traditional plan of "getting the children out of the way" always ended up in a bad ending for the step-parent.

Chrome also liked Serafina. The girl was spoiled—Chrome doubted Boss could have avoided that with Serafina's 'aunts and uncles' also having money—but Chrome easily saw many of Tsuna's endearing qualities in her. She wanted the girl to like her.

"Give your mind a break, my cute Chrome-chan." The hand on her hip moved lower and squeezed before moving back up.

"You probably should get ready, too." She disentangled her self from his arms. "Your suitcase is under the bed."

Mukuro looked surprised and quickly his it with a laugh. "And here I accused the airport of losing my luggage. Scared the poor attendant, too."

"I was trying to slow you down."

"Part of you plan, hm? Chrome," He dug out his suitcase and put it on her bed. "Remember, I will pay you back for the trick."

Chrome expected revenge. Mukuro never let things go. He seemed to be taking her plans a little too well. She sat down and watched, with more than a little appreciation, Mukuro kick off his boots and strip out of his leather jacket, white dress shirt, loose tie, and form fitting leather pants.

She almost sighed went black slacks and a camouflage t-shirt went on, followed by a Kokuyo green coat.

He laughed again, this time in her mind. _What do you suppose Tsunayoshi say when he realizes how dirty innocent, little Chrome's mind is_.

"Boss would blame it on you." Chrome was actually curious to how Tsunayoshi would react. Boss seemed to think she was practically an angel sometimes. Compared to the rest of the Kokuyo Gang, perhaps that was accurate but the prude would definitely be Chikusa.

Mukuro snorted as he took off his three rings and then his leather gloves. Two of the rings were Hell Rings, Mukuro's time in Hell allowed him to circumnavigate the negative effects of them. The last ring was a fake Vongola Mist Ring. The real one was on Chrome's left ring finger covered with the illusion of a simple silver band. "Tsunayoshi probably would not blame me. Others no doubt would."

Chrome smirked, an expression she did not use often. "I am not a little girl and I spent most of my teenage years around all guys. I cannot help my mind's wandering."

"You might want to on this picnic. Naughtiness in front of his daughter would scare Tsunayoshi off." Mukuro slipped the rings onto his bare hand. A quick illusion made them disappear. Chrome hid a softer smile. Mukuro looked kid friendly…or less likely to scare away non-mafia raised children.

"Not even a little teasing?"

"Remember, we have a mafia princess to win over." He put his boots on again and then looked at her legs. "Chrome-chan, your usual boots will not go well with that dress. Do you have any others with you?"

Chrome frowned. Mukuro was right but she had not packed another pair of shoes in her rush to get out of Japan. Actually, she probably did not currently have a pair that would go with a nice dress. A usual five pairs a year were sacrificed to fights and intrigues. Her last good pair of black sandals had been used to bludgeon a rather forward yakuza grunt.

Mukuro smirked and with a dramatic flair, waved his arm over her legs. Chrome could feel the illusion form into black plat-formed sandals with straps that twisted and snaked to just below her knee. Chrome stood and twisted her legs to get a better look. "Thank you. They are really pretty, Mukuro."

"Not nearly as pretty as you, my dear Chrome."

She offered her arm to him. "Are you ready to go?"

He kissed her on the forehead again before taking her arm. "The better question is 'Are Tsunayoshi-kun and Serafina-chan ready for us?'"

Chrome had the feeling the answer was "no." Chrome never met anyone _prepared_ to deal with Mukuro.

* * *

Thank you for reading and have a happy New Year!

Mithras151, you make me blush. Hopefully I will meet your expectations but it may be a while before Hibari shows up.

Byakuran will be showing up soon!

Chrome is wrong, by the way. There are two people in the series I considered to be paraniod enough to be prepared to deal with Mukuro, Byakuran and Reborn.


End file.
